Having a Bad Day
by kymalah
Summary: Sometimes you have one of those days. Other times it feels like the whole world is. Canon Compliant. Set before the birth of Thalia. no pairings, just some interactions i came up with. makes some assumptions on previous myths at times
1. Artemis is having a bad day

**Hello all you lovely peoples, this is a little story i wrote to expand on some aspects of the Gods and Goddesses i feel aren't normally explored, original plan is a three-shot, however i am not against expanding it some more, as i have a few ideas to do so.**

**Special thanks to Jade4813 for beta-reading. be sure to check her out if you are a Smallville fan or like the new flash series. **

Artemis was having a bad day.

Aphrodite was going about her Centennial "get Artemis laid-athon" and throwing all sorts of demigod "suitors" at her. After being told about the wonderful benefits of having a love-life for what felt like – and probably was - the millionth time, she returned to her camp, only to find her womaniser of a brother trying to hit on her hunters and her Lieutenant attempting to lead them away.

Now she was marching to fulfil her duties as the moon goddess, after finally getting her idiot brother to leave her hunt alone. Approaching the throne room on her way to her chariot, she heard giggling from inside. Thinking it to be Aphrodite flirting with one of her suitors ('wouldn't be the first time' she thought in frustration) and decided to sneak in to break them up, lest that weak male of a half-brother Hephaestus decide to pull another off his pranks.

However, when she entered she did not see Aphrodite or any illicit relationships. Instead she saw Hestia, in her adult form, staring into her hearth, the firelight casting a golden glow on her cheeks. As well as giggling like one of her youngest daughters of the hunt. With great curiosity, Artemis moved closer to her to see what she was laughing at.

In the image she saw her Uncle Poseidon, Still in those Gods-awful Hawaii Shirt and trunks, interacting with a human female. However the woman seemed to be annoyed for some reason. As she got closer she realised why. "I'm sorry sir" the woman said to her uncle, quite annoyed by his attempts to seduce her. "But I'm afraid I have no interest in you, I suggest you try someone else" and walked away from the bar. Poseidon sighed dejectedly and immediately turned to try his luck with another woman.

Artemis suddenly felt the room glow with a brighter intensity as she saw her Eldest Aunt explode into a new fit of giggles, and to be honest, her laughter was infectious. The "Big Three" had sworn to celibacy about as sincerely as a wolf swearing not to eat a carcass laid in front of it, so to see them fail in their oath-breaking was highly amusing to her. At the same time though, she found her aunts behaviour highly disturbing.

"H-he's b-been trying for a w-while on that g-g-irl" Hestia spoke through her giggling. "And h-he's not understanding that she's not inte-interested in men" she broke down into a full blown laugh. Artemis could hardly believe her eyes as she watched her eldest aunt, normally so calm and humble, acting like the 8 year old whose form she so often assumed.

"Why is this so funny to you?" Artemis spoke incredulously. "Your brother, my uncle, is trying to break the oath of no children and you're acting like a small child" Artemis was angry that her Aunt was so cavalier to such blatant disregard to the safety of Olympus. Angrily, she stormed off to fulfil her duty as Goddess of the Moon.

Before she reached the exit however, she heard something which stopped her in her tracks. "Then how should I react to my brothers being unable to stop their own destruction?" Artemis turned around and saw The Goddess of the Hearth had transformed into an old lady. She spoke with a pained voice unrecognizable from her previous happy tone.

"I can see it happening," Old Hestia continued as the room around her grew colder "It's 'when' not 'if' they break it" she summoned a flame idly in her left hand "and when that happens" the light flickered, and Artemis could swear the room got colder, "how many families do you think will be…" the light vanished "…extinguished."

Artemis looked on the eldest god with surprise and sympathy "Hestia… I am sorry, I didn't know" he spoke with a more subdued tone and, to her surprise the 8 year old Hestia was back. The Huntress could feel the heat return to the room "but surely theirs something we could…" she began to speak but her fellow Goddess stopped her with a smile.

"Its fine Artemis" the Hearth Girl spoke, her pained voice now replaced with her usual cheery attitude "it just with the way things are, what else is there to do?" she sighed and returned to tending the flames in the centre of the room. Artemis went to speak but, feeling awkward for causing the sudden outburst, decided to leave the throne room, tending to her duties and pondering Hestia's words.

**thanks for reading and please do not hesitate to leave your opinions.**


	2. Hestia is having a bad day

**hello again, heres the next one. hope you enjoy it, and don't forget to review. It's the best way for me to learn**

**with special thanks again to Jade4813 for the beta read and Merry Christmas to all.**

Hestia was having a bad day.

The previous day, a large number of demigods were brought in by the satyrs. Many of which did not come from happy families. And as some entered the Hermes cabin for the unclaimed, (Watching a bunch of children wonder if they were never wanted by their parents never helped her mood at the best of times,) she saw many of the female members flinch at the presence of the male members.

Sighing, she returned to the throne room to talk to Artemis about a small detour, as she could see that a few of them would not be able to find a home with a male presence. She found her yelling in exasperation to Aphrodite. Seeing the Love goddess, Hestia wisely hid in the shadows to watch the argument, the last thing she wanted is Aphrodite to start a "get Hestia laid-a-thon" despite the oath that her brothers and Apollo swore to stop any suitors.

"Oh c'mon Artemis, when are you going to get out of that silly hatred of yours and find a real man?" she whined to a very angry Huntress "you were so close with that Orion, why can't you find someone else?" Hestia watched as she saw Artemis go red with rage and decided to conceal herself using a nearby brazier. Normally she would try and prevent a fight, but some part of her wanted Artemis to teach the Love Goddess a lesson, so she watched to see what would happen. Plus, after her blow up the previous night, she felt like she owed Artemis this much.

To Hestia's surprise Artemis' face suddenly paled and a smile went across her lips "you know what Aphrodite, you are absolutely right" she dropped her bow to the floor with a clatter as she slowly began to walk towards a wide eyed Aphrodite "y-you are?" she said nervously as she subconsciously moved away from the rather terrifying image of the Goddess in front of her. Hestia

"Oh yes Aphrodite" Artemis continued walking forward, her voice eerily level "as a matter of fact there have been a few since Orion" as this point Aphrodite was pushed against a wall and Artemis was still walking to her slowly "I'm sure you remember Hippolytus"

At this point Artemis had reached the love goddess "Of course, he spurned marriage so you couldn't have that!" she laughed in a sinister tone, sending shivers down Hestia's back despite the warmth of the hearth behind her. "the worst part is you got to keep Adonis, Hippolytus got asphodel" a single tear dropped down Artemis's face.

Aphrodite looked on in shock "but you swore…" she started to speak before Artemis slammed her fist into the pillar behind her, cracks appearing in the marble "I swore to never marry! I choose to remain chaste" she roared inches from the trembling love goddess's face "but no! You keep throwing gods, satyrs, and centaurs. All at my feet trying to tempt me"

Aphrodite tried to escape from her fury, however a fist slammed to the other side of the now terrified god of love as the pillar behind started to crack suspiciously "let's face it, you don't want me to be happy" she stops for a moment before shaking her head in disagreement "no that's not it, you just want to be the one to do it and not let me make my own choices."

Hestia was getting very worried, Artemis was going further than she expected her to. However as she moved to calm her down, the pillar crumbled above them and fell down towards them. Artemis grabbed Aphrodite by the hem of her dress on instinct and threw her to safety. As Artemis raised her arms to protect herself Hestia, currently in the form of woman in her mid thirties, pushed her arms forward palms touching and hands flat causing the marble to vanish in the ball of flames that enveloped it. Artemis looked across at her aunt and nodded in thanks before turning back to a shell shocked Aphrodite.

"This is the last time Aphrodite!" her voice no longer calm, which lessened the atmosphere surprisingly "either stay out of my love life, or let me pick it for myself" Aphrodite nodded fearfully before running back to her temple. Hestia and Artemis watched her leave before turning to face each other. Artemis panting in anger but sporting a satisfied smile. "Is there something you needed Hestia" she asked, her gratitude evident for the rescue.

Hestia opened her mouth to speak, but then closed it again and turned away "it's nothing Artemis, you mind if I bring a few maidens to the hunt? I may have a few potential huntresses for you" Hestia spoke simply. Artemis looked dumbstruck "sure, you know where we…" Artemis began before Hestia raised her hand

"your Hunts Homely nature is worse than Apollo when hes joy-riding" she joked to the fellow maiden Goddess before looking to where Love Goddess was and giggled softly "I've wanted to do that for centuries" before walking away softly. Artemis watched as her Aunt slowly started walking away from her, head tilted slightly, before smiling and returning to her Hunt, to inform them of the new guests.

A moment later she flashed back, realising she forgot something but saw a smiling eight year old Hestia holding a bow with outstretched arms and a warm glow. Blushing slightly, she took the bow and protectively hugged it, before going wide-eyed and flashing back to her hunt blushing more than ever. Laughing to herself, Hestia flashed back to Camp Half-Blood to approach the new girls. hopefully she could find them a more comfortable home with them

**yes, i unintentionally made Hestia do a hadouken. you are welcome.**

**Happy Holidays!**


End file.
